The Princess and The Dragon
by nicoledaiii.xxx
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so I'm very sorry if it was really bad. Basically, after finding out that Natsu and Lisanna are dating, Lucy runs home and decides to stay there, so Natsu can't hurt her anymore. Twist Plot! Lisanna starts liking Bickslow! What will Natsu do when he finds out that Lisanna starts liking Bickslow? Will Lucy ever come back to Fairy Tail? Find out! :D
1. The Game

**This story is about NaLu. In usual fairy tales, the princess is kidnapped by a dragon. The prince slays the dragon and saves the princess. But in Fairy Tail, the princess meets the dragon and they fall in love.**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **The Princess and the The Dragon**

 **NaLu (Natsu x Lucy)**

 **Chapter 1**

"I'm going home!" said Lucy, walking out of the guild and going home. Mira waves bye and asks her why she is leaving so early today. Lucy shrugs and says she feels like it. "Are you sure? The guild is going to play games later." Mira said. (On Monday, the guild plays games.) Lucy says that she'll pass for today.

Plue appears and Lucy walks the familiar path to home. She balanced on the rocks, near the river by her house. "Be careful, Lucy!" said her neighbor, Aimi. Lucy smiles and waves to her neighbor. "Where are you going?" asks Lucy.

"To buy groceries for the next 2 weeks." replies Aimi. _Shit. I still need to buy groceries and since Natsu and Happy are coming on Wednesday and Thursday, I need to buy extra._ "Well bye!" said Aimi. Lucy waved bye and skipped home. Plue followed her and jumped into her arms. Lucy smiled and laughed as she hugged him and she walked upstairs. Lucy sets Plue down on the table and walks to her bathroom to take a bath.

She turns the water on and lets it running. Then, she gets her clothes and towel from her closet and goes into the bathroom. She takes her bath and realized that the water is warm and somehow reminded her of Natsu. She smiled and remembered the missions they went on. _The mission to burn_ _Daybreak_ _and I can't believe that I fell for it! How I actually was in a maid outfit!_ She was done and got out of the bathtub. She grabbed her towel and dried her hair. Lucy put on her pajamas and went to the kitchen to cook leftovers from yesterday. _I'll buy the groceries tomorrow._ She grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and scribbled down what she needed and put it next to her keys, so tomorrow she won't forget. The girl quickly went back to cook her food.

 **Back at the guild hall…**

Team Natsu was playing a the Confess game. If you lose at rock paper scissors, then you have to confess something. Then the winner would play anyone they chose. It was the 5th round. It was Natsu vs. Happy. "Rock, paper, scissors!"they both chanted. Happy put scissors and Natsu put paper.

"Hey Lisanna, I kinda like you!" said Natsu, blushing. Everyone gasped when Lisanna said that she liked him too. Mira looked at Cana and they locked eyes. Everyone remember the day…

 **Last week, the guild was playing truth or dare. (Natsu and Happy was on a mission. Lisanna was sick.)**

"Lucy, truth or dare?" asked Mira.

"Truth," said Lucy, thinking that Mira is going to make her do something weird. Mira grinned. This was her chance. "Do you like Natsu?"asked Mira. Lucy blushed really hard. "Do I have to answer this?" asked Lucy.

"Yes!" said Mira.

"Fine! Yes!" whispered Lucy. Mira laughed and yelled, "Lucy likes Natsu! Lucy likes Natsu!" until Lucy covered her mouth. But it was too late. Everyone in the guild found out.

 **Back to the story…..**

Mira walked to Cana and asked, "What do we tell Lucy?"

Cana looked at her and said, " I don't know…."


	2. What, Wait!

**The next day…**

Lucy came to the guild as happy and bubbly as usual. "Hi Lucy! Want your usual, Iced Strawberry Tea?" said Mirajane.

"Yes, please," said Lucy, sitting down.

"Um...Lucy, can I-" said Mirajane.

"Yo, Luce!" said Natsu, who was holding Lisanna's hand. Lucy looked down and saw them holding hands. _When did that happen? Wait….that means they're dating?!_ Lucy felt tears building up in her eyes. "Mira, can I have 2 iced teas?" said Natsu, shouting to Mira. _2 iced teas. That means….one for him and one for Lisanna!?_

"Sure. Wait a minute, let me make Lucy's drink first," said Mirajane.

"Mira, it's fine. Make theirs first. Anyway, I'm leaving. I'm taking the day off. My head hurts," said Lucy, who grabbed her bag and ran home.

"Lucy…" said Mira. She looked at Levy. Levy nodded and followed Lucy to comfort her. Mira quickly made Natsu's iced teas. Natsu was confused by Lucy's sudden disappearance and Lisanna smirked.

 **Back to Lucy…**

After she left the guild, tears flowed from her face. _I liked him! I hate him now! What a jerk, an ass-_

"Hi, Lu-chan!" said Levy.

"Why are you here?" said Lucy, wiping the tears off her face.

"To cheer you up! I'm sorry about the incident back there…" said Levy.

"I'm confused," said Lucy.

"Ok...Basically, last Tuesday, Mira, Cana, Erza, and I made a commitment to get you and Natsu together," said Levy, "So now, we are getting you 2 back together!"

"Forget it, he likes Lisanna!" said Lucy, forcing a fake smile.

"Idk, sister! We all know he likes you," said Levy. Lucy blushed a little. "Gotta go!" said Levy. Lucy walked home. She was shivering. _I wish Natsu was here. It's chilly! Wait-no! After the way he_

 _treated me… No!_

 **Back at the guild…**

Levy winked at them. The plan worked! "How was Lucy?" said Cana out loud. "Fine, but a little sad. She was CRYING," said Levy. Natsu heard this and wanted to visit her. "I'm going to visit Lucy, ok?" asked Natsu to Lisanna.

"Don't leave me!" said Lisanna.

"Sorry! But I have to check on her!" said Natsu, as he ran down the street to visit Lucy.


	3. Don't Touch Me!

**At the guild….**

Levy, Cana, Erza, and Mira giggled. "Good job, Levy! You managed to pull it of!" said Cana, giving her a hug. Levy smiled and thought of the possibilities of what will happen….

 **At Lucy's apartment…**

"Yo, Luce!" said Natsu as he barged into Lucy's apartment.

"Would you stop?!" said Lucy. _Why is Lucy so mad at me?_ "Get out!" said Lucy.

"Lucy, I don't understand something," whispered Natsu.

"What don't you get?" asked Lucy, confused by his question, softening a little bit.

"Why do you hate me so much starting this week? Did I do something wrong?" said Natsu.

"I-It's so hard to explain," said Lucy.

"Tell me!" Natsu whined. Natsu was going to hug her, but then...

"Stop! Don't touch me!" yelled Lucy. She started crying. Natsu whispered sorry and jumped out of the window.

 **Natsu went back to the guild…**

"Hey, is Lucy okay? She seemed sad when she left the guild this morning," asked Erza. Natsu shrugged. Lisanna came and tried to comfort Natsu. It didn't work.

"Levy, did you want to come with me to check on Lucy?" said Erza.

"Sure!" said Levy. The two walked to Lucy's house.


End file.
